Even The Universe Says No
by randomtuna13
Summary: Kau ingin kita melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing. Menganggap apa yang telah terjadi hanya kesalahan dan miskomunikasi. Kau menjalani romansamu. Aku menjalani romansaku. Jika semesta tidak mengiyakan, aku akan mengarunginya sendirian. Tak perlu bertemu jalan. Tak perlu sampai di persimpangan yang sama. [pairing inside /no spoiler] [full-angst /maybe]


**Even The Universe Says No**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

OOC, TWT

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kapan kau suka berada di perpustakaan? Yang kutahu kau benci membaca. Yang kutahu kau benci bau buku. Bahkan kutahu kau memusuhi Madam Pince Tua.

Duduk terpisah lima meja. Terhalang tumpukan buku-buku menjulang. Kau tak akan bisa melihatku. Kau tak akan bisa mengamatiku. Pandang mata kita tak akan bertemu.

Melihatmu menunduk begitu, mendadak ingatan demi ingatan menderas kembali. Tentang kita. Kau dan aku dan ruang rekreasi. Kau dan aku dan lorong yang sepi. Kau dan aku dan takdir yang menghalangi.

 _Kita tak bisa bersama, Rose._ Masih kuingat suara paraumu.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa tidak?_ Dan air mataku yang mengancam jatuh.

 _Bukankah sudah jelas?_

Tidak ada penjelasan. Tidak ada permohonan maaf. Kau meninggalkanku. Di luar kastil, di tengah hujan lebat. Meninggalkanku menggigil kedinginan. Meninggalkan hatiku patah dan kesakitan.

Aku menggigit bibir. Mengapa hanya kenangan penuh luka yang kuingat? Ada banyak momen tentangmu, tapi hanya itu yang terlintas bila mataku menangkap sosokmu.

Kau masih di sana. Berkutat dengan perkamen dan pena. Tidak menyadari pandangku yang mengawasi. Tidak menyadari betapa ingin kumenghampiri.

Kemudian kuingat, Natal lalu. Perayaan pertama semenjak kejadian di bawah hujan itu. Kudekati Ibu, memberanikan diri bertanya. Bertanya mengapa pria yang kucintai menolakku. Bertanya mengapa pria yang kucintai mencampakkanku. Kusebut pria itu, tapi dengan pahit kutelan namanya.

Dan Ibu mengelus kepalaku seraya berkata, _Jika dia mencintaimu, dia tak akan membuangmu. Karena dunianya akan hancur, bila tiada kau di sisinya._

Sesenggukan aku berbisik, _Dia bilang bahkan alam semesta berkata tidak pada hubungan kami._

Ibu memelukku. Menyisir rambut belakangku. _Dia pasti memiliki alasan melakukan ini semua, sayang. Ia bisa memilihmu sekalipun alam semesta menentang, tapi dia malah memutuskan bahwa kebijaksanaan alam semesta tak dapat diganggu gugat._

Aku tak menjawab. Dan Ibu mengucapkan hal yang paling kutakutkan.

 _Lupakan dia, sayang. Karena jika dia mencintaimu, maka kaulah alam semestanya._

Aku bukan alam semestamu. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran. Ibu benar. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk menghindari rasa kesedihan. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk menghindari kenestapaan. Tidak ada jalan lain selain melupakan.

Tapi melupakanmu tak semudah itu.

Melupakanmu tak semudah merobek surat-surat cinta kita. Melupakanmu tak semudah merapal _Reducto_ pada benda-benda kenangan yang ada. Melupakanmu tak semudah melengoskan wajah saat bertatap muka. Melupakanmu tak semudah berbohong akan aroma apa yang kuhirup saat menghadapi Amortentia.

Bagaimana bisa lupa?

Jika sosokmu kulihat setiap hari. Jika sosokmu terus kucari. Jika sosokmu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi.

Bagaimana bisa lupa?

Jika kau masih berusaha kita bisa berteman. Jika kau masih berusaha membangun persahabatan. Jika kau masih berusaha tidak ada masa lalu yang pernah singgah dan meninggalkan.

Kau yang melambaikan tangan saat naik kereta. Kau yang mengucapkan salam saat bertemu di Aula Besar. Kau yang—

 _Aku sudah tidak tahan._

Baik, jika ini yang kauinginkan.

Kau ingin kita melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing. Menganggap apa yang telah terjadi hanya kesalahan dan miskomunikasi. Kau menjalani romansamu. Aku menjalani romansaku. Jika semesta tidak mengiyakan, aku akan mengarunginya sendirian. Tak perlu bertemu jalan. Tak perlu sampai di persimpangan yang sama.

Aku menyambar buku-bukuku. Secepat mungkin menghampiri Madam Pince untuk meminjam semua itu. Mengejar waktu dan detik-detik yang memburu. Sebelum laki-laki berambut pirang itu hilang dari pandanganku.

Sebelum keberanianku luruh oleh sentimen yang menumbuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Scorpius!"

Laki-laki pirang itu menoleh dengan mata hijaunya yang tajam. Di lengannya tersampir tas berisi buku-buku berat. Beberapa gulung perkamen menyembul keluar.

Aku berlari. Seolah hidupku tergantung pada seberapa cepat kaki ini membawaku.

Dan tanpa ragu, kulemparkan tanganku ke lehernya.

Mencium laki-laki yang mungkin akan mengubah takdirku selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat! Rose dan Scorpius berciuman di koridor!"

Lily adalah anak yang polos. Secara gamblang, dia menunjuk dua figur yang saling berpagutan, tak jauh dari perpustakaan. Intensitas mereka menimbulkan kegerahan. Keintimannya mengobarkan kecemburuan.

"Apakah berciuman itu tidak dilarang, Albus?" Lily menoleh padaku. Aku menarik napas, menahan hasrat diri agar tidak menghampiri mereka dan menonjok salah satu di antaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lily." Aku menggiring bahunya. "Ayo kita lewat jalan lain saja."

Dan Lily tidak akan tahu. Apa yang membuatku berbalik arah dan membiarkan. Apa yang membuatku marah meski telah memutuskan. Ini hidup Rose. Ini hidupku. Dan keduanya tidak berhubungan.

Romansa kami ditakdirkan berbeda.

Dalam diri kami, ada darah yang mengalir sama. Tidak seharusnya saling mencintai. Semesta telah mengatakan tidak. Dan aku menyetujui.

Aku yang memutuskan.

Meninggalkan Rose tercabik di tengah hujan.

Aku yang memutuskan.

Bahwa romansa kami memang tidak ditakdirkan.

Ini keputusanku.

Jadi, saat aku melangkah pergi, kenapa tak kuasa aku menahan hasrat 'tuk menengok lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

 _Kuberitahu, Albus :_

 _Bukankah menyedihkan bahwa aku membayangkan tanganmu yang menangkup wajahku dan bibirmu yang mendarat di bibirku saat aku tengah bersama Scorpius?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

HUWWEEEEEE KASIAN MEREKA BERDUAA :''((((

Idk kenapa mendadak dapet ide angst kek begini :''(( judulnya gaje lagi :''((

jangan salahin sy plis, sy yg nulis aja merasa empet2an gini :''(((

benernya ini mau dibikin ke lagunya Taylor Swift yg Story of Us, but.. entah kenapa aku melenceng dan nulisnya si Albus masih pengen menjalin hubungan baik. (kan kalo versinya Tay, yg cowo sama cewe sama2 gengsi gitu).

So, mind to RnR? '3')/


End file.
